To Save a Warrior's Heart
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: In the second-to-last episode of the series, there's a major plothole concerning Jamie and the Raynos. How did he survive the Charged Particle Cannon lying unconcious when Leena had to run like heck and hide behind a WhaleKing? This is my theory.


To Save a Warrior's Heart 

by WSJ 

Remember in the next-to-last episode, when Jamie (as the Wild Eagle) and Leena went against the Burserk Fury? The Fury snapped the Raynos's wings off, and Jamie fell to the ground, unconcious. The Genosaurs interrupted, and fired their Charged Particle Cannons, destroying everything in the surrounding area (very nearly Leena too.) 

But I've always had a sort of squimish about that episode. When they fire the Cannons the Raynos is on the ground nearby, both its wings are gone, and Jamie's unconcious. So just how the heck did he survive? 

I don't own Zoids. The Ryuneko belongs to me though. SuperKat makes a guest appearance as "Kat", and she owns herself. 

This is dedicated to SuperKat. Why? A)She let me be in her interactive fic. B) Her wonderful, gorgeous story "Cunning Wolf". That is **the best** (and one of the only) Jamie-centered fics I've ever read!!!!!! *hugs* Hurry up with the next chapter already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

()()()()() 

The two feline Zoids crouched behind a sand-dune as they watched the HoverCargo from not-so-far off. One was a HelCat Custom, and the other a LightningSykes Custom. The two warriors had been best friends ever since childhood, and they shared the same facination: the Blitz Team. They knew almost everything there was to know about them. 

"Are you sure this is ok? If the Judge sees us we'll be kicked out of the Royal Cup." the pilot of the 'Sykes said. 

"I know Kat." her partner in the HelCat told her. "But something's going to happen. I need to be here. You can feel free to leave anytime though, I'll just meet you back at the base." 

Kat shook her head. "No way. I'm sticking with you." A curious expresion crawled across her features. "Incidentally, how do you know sonething's going to happen?" 

"I don't." her partner admitted, shaking her head before refixxing her eyes on the Raynos she had zoomed her screen in on. "But something's going to go wrong. I think it'll happen to Jamie." 

"The Ryuneko?" Kat asked after a short pause. 

Her companion nodded. "He's trying to tell me something." she said with a distracted air. "Jamie's Wild Eagle, and my Ryuneko. Somehow his alter-ego is speaking to mine." She gasped suddenly as the Raynos took a dive, and then something like a look of surprise, followed by slight annoyance crossed her face. Her hair went frizzy and began to spike, and her eyes switched from grey-blue to a glassy green. 

"Dang it." the Ryuneko growled. "Jamie's transformed into the Eagle, and at such close range him switching egos is enough to set mine off." 

"Ryuneko, look!" 

Unlike some members of the Blitz Team, Kat knew when to call her partner by her name, and when to call her Ryuneko. Calling her by the wrong name severly ticked both personallities off. 

"What?" Then she saw it. The Burserk Fury. She quickly snapped on her radio so she could hear the chatter coming from the other Zoids' cockpits. 

The Wild Eagle scoffed at the Fury's pilot's warning to stay back, and the Raynos dove towards the dino-type Zoid. In less then three seconds the Raynos was lying wingless, Jamie unconcious. 

The HelCat's pilot could feel her hair starting to relax and her eyes shifted color again, dumping her normal personea back into control. She snorted. "Thank goodness. Ryuneko wanted to charge out and teach that dino a lesson. We're no match for that Zoid though." 

The HelCat whined a protest. 

"I know _you_ believe we can do it, but that's another Ultimate X. A battle between the two of us could end up destroying Zi, especially if I let the Ryuneko take control." 

The HelCat whined again, but accepted its mistress's command. 

Kat sat back in her LightningSykes, contemplating. Working with who she did was tough. She was never sure whether her partner was talking to her, the Ryuneko, or her HelCat. It was all very confusing. 

The HelCat's pilot's startled gasp yanked her out of her reverie, and she found herself gaping at three Genosaurs, who were charging up for a Charged Particle Cannon Assult. 

"Oh sh!t!" she yelled. "We've got to get out of here!" She noticed the GunSniper already running for it. When the HelCat didn't move she clicked on her screen and saw the Ryuneko staring determinedly back at her. 

"I can't." 

"WHAAAT!?!?!" 

"Jamie's helpless. I heard that lady, Sara. Only an Ultimate X can withstand that blast. The Raynos isn't, and therefore can't." 

"But-" 

"Go! You aren't any Ultimate X either Kat, so get going!" 

Kat stared as Ryuneko and the HelCat bounded toward the gathering light. Her mind then snapped back into reality, and she fired up the LightningSykes's boosters. 'I hope you know what you're doing Ryuneko.' 

As Ryuneko drove her HelCat as hard as she could toward the fallen Raynos, time seemed to slow down. 

_He's a split-flyer, like me. _

Thump... 

He's a different person during battles then he is the rest of the time, like me. 

Thump... 

He's the only one who'd ever understand me, and yet he's the one person I can't get to. The almightly, untouchable Blitz Team. 

Thump... 

He does everything Blitz Team needs, cooking, laundry, paperwork, errands, and he never gets any recognition. 

Thump... 

Except from me. 

Thump... 

He has a warrior's heart, and it deserves to be saved. 

Thump... 

The Eagle must fly again. 

Thump... 

I must get there in time... 

Thump... 

As the blast from the Charged Cannons began to explode outward, Ryuneko reached her destination and threw her HelCat over top of the Raynos, sheilding it from harm. But an Ultimate X would only _survive_ a blast. Sara had never said it would come out unscathed. After ten agonising seconds, the onslaught finally stopped. 

Ryuneko sat still a moment, concentrating on breathing. She was sure something had twisted, maybe broken, as she was bounced around in the cockpit, but she wasn't sure what. 

_Wild Eagle..._

She gasped in remembrance, quickly pushing open the cockpit's canopy. The Raynos lay just beneath her. Mustering up all her remaining strength, she jumped out of the cockpit and onto the Raynos's head. As she landed her left ankle crumpled under her, and she went down on the hot turquoise metal. 

She sat there a moment, and then pulled herself up and limped toward the canopy. HelCat growled in concern, but she waved her Zoid off. "I'm fine." But her voice was harsh and raspy, and even to herself she didn't seem fine. 

After several minutes of searching she found the release for the cockpit, and opened it. The sight she saw before her brought a relieved tear to her eye. 

Jamie looked a little bruised and beat up, but none the worse for wear. Undoing his restraints, she hauled him out and set him gently onto her lap. He moaned a bit, and his grey eyes cracked open. "M-mom?" 

Ryuneko smiled, a slight tear in her eye. 'No, poor Eagle. I'm not your mother.' "No Jamie. I'm sorry." 

Jamie squinted into the sun, which was behind her, and tried to see who it was that had rescued him. "Then who are you?" 

Ryuneko smiled. "Your guardian angel. Jamie Hermeros, you are loved. You may feel neglected and unappreciated by the Blitz Team, but always remember that I know you and all you've done, and I admire it." Taking the oppertunity she knew she'd never have again, she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Several tears slid out of her eyes and landed on Jamie's face. 

"I thought angels couldn't cry." he said. 

Ryuneko offered a sort of watery smile, and a few more tears. "They can if their heart's desire is always just out of reach." 

"What's your heart's desire?" 

Ryuneko didn't trust herself to answer, but leaned down to kiss him again, this time on the lips, ever so softly. "Good-bye Eagle Boy." she said, standing up. "May we meet again." Dispite her ankle Ryuneko managed to vault into the cockpit of her Zoid and disappear into the desert. 

Jamie sat staring after the HelCat, a slight dreamy smile on his face. "Yes, may we meet again." 

()()()()() 

*sighs happily* This is a fangirl's dream. Scratch that, this is a fangirl's dream-come-true. I wish... 

In case you didn't get it, the thumps during the italicized part were supposed to be her heartbeat. The name Ryuneko means "dragon-cat". I thought that was kinda cool. 

Comments sent to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

God Bless! 


End file.
